All that school rejects
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: Rules, teachers, principles, counselors. All of them always dictating their way around. And sometimes, there is just that hidden pleasure in doing all the stuff that school rejects. SetoXJoey, LEMONY stuff! Not liking-no reading! RE-EDITED


A/N: As promised! My first lemon is with Seto and Joey! My first lemon in my LIFE! I hope I wasn't too sloppy with it and that I did good job. This is kind of a practice for my 'Desert Rose' story. I have lemon there to ;) I hope you enjoy this and criticism and reviews are always welcomed.

**WARNING:**** This one-shoot includes two boys 'going at it'. If you don't like it, please do leave, I don't have time for flamers. I did warn you. I will not pity your burned eyes if you read this and you don't like yaoi. I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY FLAMES!**

Beta: Angelicxdemon

**All that school rejects**

*

_There are but very few men clever enough to know all the mischief they do._

*

"I absolutely do not believe that."

It was Saturday night and most people would be outside partying, but having in mind that this particular group of people was about whom we were talking about one can expect anything…or everything. Each one of them had very different temperaments that collided with each other more often than not which caused, but all of them had one thing in common- they were homosexual. Therefore, to put it simply- they could not go out partying with their lovers in town where the disdainful eyes of homophobes gleamed at all times.

Instead of that, they settled for a more peaceful option- a house gathering. Good music, good food, drinks, and the person you love with you (usually) - can one possibly ask for more?

Currently, the gathering was in the residence of Yugi Motou- a first rated duelist who was probably as famous as pop star- with twenty-three years; he is enjoying his life with Yami Atem, his long time lover. Their story is one of the most unbelievable.

On couch were Ryou and Bakura. Their story was one so covered with bumps and holes on every step that running and jumping was needed to come to the other side. Because of that, no one messed with their relationship-it was too fragile from the beginning to be careless and to mess around with it.

Beside them was another pair who had difficult times settling their feelings and problems- Malik and Marik. Their path was filled with poisoned thorns and such bad memories, a path that no one would ever want to go through, one that these two did not ever want to tread through again, so they decided to leave it behind.

Atem was comfortably seated in an armchair with Yugi in his lap; Joey Wheeler was sitting on the floor, glaring at the white-haired male sitting across him. Joey's lover was none other than Seto Kaiba and currently he was having hard time convincing Bakura into believing that he was in relationship with him since high school.

"I utterly refuse to believe that. There is no way that you two were together since high school. You two fought constantly and no one has ever caught either of you red-handed," Bakura stated.

Joey laughed, "Just because they weren't talking about it doesn't mean that no one caught us. After all, Seto is a chief executive of one of the top companies in the world, let's just say money can work wonders," he winked at Bakura.

Ryou stared at Joey in disbelief: "He bribed students to not talk?"  
Atem snorted: "Either that or he threatened to gut them if they utter but a shadow of a word about your…affairs." Malik chuckled: "Now that's very likely possibility. Now which one is it Joey?" The blonde shrugged: "I dunno exactly. Probably both," he chuckled.

Bakura still did not look convinced: "Can you give us proof that you two were actually together at that time?" Joey blinked few times and then smirked mischievously: "I can, but you're pushing it. What I can give you as proof can make you leave the house with a rather uncomfortable hard-on," he grinned wolfishly.

All occupants of the room looked at each other and then back at Joey. Bakura sighed and then said, "You have been spending too much time with Kaiba." Joey merely grinned and nibbled on the cookie in his hand. "So what's it gonna be?" he asked casually. Bakura caught the glimmer of mischievousness in Joey's eyes and he instantly smirked. "I think I'm gonna like this. Spill. " Joey chuckled and leaned back on his hands: "I knew you couldn't resist it. Very well then ... I shall start. It happened three years ago, when we were all in our third year of high school..."

Three years ago:

The final bell of the day rang throughout the school signaling it was time to leave, and immediately afterwards, students started swarming out their classrooms and out of the school. It was Friday and everyone was excited about being free. Not to mention that spring break was starting the next week, which meant a little bit of rest for all of them.

However, not all students could leave the school just yet. After all, those in debt with detention had to stay behind for however many hours the school had given them. Nevertheless, the question is- why was CEO of Kaiba Corp still hanging around inside the empty school, except for the staff and faculty and those who had detention? He was the top student in every class who was probably even smarter than the professors themselves, exceeds in athletics, and even if he was antisocial and cold, he does not get into the type to get into trouble to get detention.

Nevertheless, for the time being he was standing in front of principal's office, arms crossed, with his metal briefcase on the beige colored tiles of the school floor, beside his legs. He was glaring at the black, hardwood door with a white plaque engraved with the word "Principal". He could hear muffled voices talk from the inside but he could not tell what was said. It was already fifteen minutes since blonde entered the dreaded room and left CEO waiting for him outside, in quite bad mood.

_Flashback:_

_During the middle of English class, everyone was listening to the teacher's lecture about today's lesson. A sharp vibration from his pocket disturbed the elder Kaiba's thoughts. He frowned and took his cell phone out. After all, he was a CEO, no one would even bother thinking why he was getting his cell phone out or to take it away for that matter. As he flipped it open, he rolled his eyes bemusedly: 'from blonde mutt: What cha doin'?'_

_He sighed and texted out- I am trying to listen but you are distracting me- and clicked send. He did not have to wait long for his reply, the blonde mutt was known for fast texting skills: -Distracted? Am I really a distraction for you?-_

_Seto did not like the way this was going. He knew Joey had P.E. and that he loved soccer, and on this nice of a day, he would have to be dead to miss playing it. – Yes, you are distracting me. Don't you have P.E. now? – A reply came in few seconds later: -Yes but I hurt my ankle so I had to skip it and I am bored. So... I got you distracted huh?-_

_Seto rolled his eyes: -I know that you are bored, but I would like to listen to lesson now as not to fall behind.-_

_-Come on, like you can 'fall behind' in your classes... Besides, I know what you would like much, much better. - Okay, now Seto's getting very bad and teasing vibes from blonde. He frowned: -What are you trying to pull of mutt?-_

_Second reply made him thank God that he was sitting behind the rest of the class: -I would really like to pull your pants down, but let's take it easy since we are in school. - Seto mentally groaned; the mutt is teasing him on purpose; he was alone while Seto was in middle of a class or twenty some students. This would not end well, in fact- it didn't even begin well. –Mutt, cut it out, I'm in the middle of a class. – But Seto soon regretted that what he said, -And I'm in middle of my hackneyed fantasy about you and me and a good ol' red ribbon around white chocolate. –_

_Okay, that was not the memory he needed now. His uniform suddenly felt too hot for the early spring day and his pants a bit too tight for moving around. He tried to stop sending messages to blonde, but Joey had other thoughts; he sent message after message even if Seto was not replying. –But I said am gonna go from start and leave ribbon for the end. How about I take off your blazer first? I bet it's too hot right now. – The one after it was not helpful either to say the least: - Now that that is off, you should undo some buttons on that nice white dress shirt. It will ease your breathing. If you don't do it, I will and while I'm at it, I will leave nice, red mark on your collarbone. You know that I like red, right? - _

_Seto tried to collect his own thoughts, but Joey's messages tended to strew them around in a few casual words. Joey had found an easy way to turn him on in a matter of five minutes and Seto didn't like that Joey knew his secret. It was one of those things that Joey had in store for selling – a crude language. Not the usual dirty talk that you can find on every cheap porn video. Mutt had decent vocabulary and he could talk nicely and correctly... if he wanted to that is. However, he was also head achingly crude when it came to fighting and that was probably what made the young CEO fall for the blonde. However, when Joey puts those two together, Seto's usual control always snapped._

_-I know you like my crude language, dragon, so please do reply to my messages. I know that your thoughts have gone haywire since that second message.-_

_-You know that and yet you still bother me while I'm in class?-_

_-But Seto, that's what makes things interesting.-_

_-Maybe for you. For me is very torturing. Look... now your shark friend stares at me. Just great...-_

_-Aw, don't be like that, baby; it's not his fault that I got you turned on.-_

_-Turned on is weak word pup...-_

_-Heh... want me to continue?-_

_-I would kill you if you stop now...-_

End of flash back:

So, you can see why our dear CEO is frustrated. All those messages made him so hot for blonde that he was steaming. He wondered if anyone else noticed but by judging of other student's faces, they didn't. However, he was growing impatient. What in world did mutt have to talk with principal? He didn't get any detention today because after P.E. Seto and Joey shared the rest of the classes. Joey was acting somewhat decent for change…if he only would stayed in one place and stop running around with few buttons undone and his uniform pants dangerously low on his slim hips, everything would be good. But noooo... Joey just _**had**_ to flaunt his body in front of everyone, one person in particular, and he was doing that on purpose, Seto knew that. All those little movements that made Joey's shirt rise up just a little but enough to show off blonde's toned creamy stomach made Seto's trousers more uncomfortable.

After few more minutes of waiting, Joey exited principal's office. And he was greeted with an angry glare; one of those that would froze fire. "What took you so long?" Joey smiled sheepishly: "They kind of lost some records on me so it took some time for him to find it." Seto rolled his eyes and let out a snort while picking up his rather out-of-place briefcase. Joey smirked: "You miss me?" he asked casually- in that casual tone that never failed to send shivers down Seto's spine. He still hasn't fully cooled of from messages. "You wish, mutt." Joey chuckled: "Why I would have to wish..." he propped himself on the tip of his toes and whispered into Seto's ear from behind him "... when I can just take what I want, dragon?"

The next thing Joey knew was that he was slammed into a nearby locker, with Seto hovering directly over him, breathing heavily. He dipped down his head and whispered "Then why don't you take it... right here..." he grounded his hips with the blonde's, making other groan with unleashed desire "...right now... You need to have nice memories from school, don't you?" Joey grinned wolfishly: "I always wanted to desecrate teacher's desk..." he breathed out and nipped on one of Seto's earlobe that was close to him. "I really need to repay them for all those useless counts of detention..." he chuckled and then hissed as Seto nipped him on a tiny little spot behind his ear. He chuckled: "Let's do it then..." and he moved slightly away from the blonde, taking him by the hand and half dragging him into the nearest classroom.

Seto had barely managed to close the door before he was dragged away from it by ever-grinning blonde. Seto smirked himself as he pushed blonde down so he was seated on top of the teacher's poor desk and dipped his head to blonde's ear: "Will this one suit you?" Blonde nodded eagerly and grinned. Seto smirked and leaned away from him while playing with one of Joey's shirt buttons. Joey sent him a questioning look. Seto just hummed lowly and unbuttoned blonde's shirt slowly.  
It was Joey's turn to glare now: "Didn't you say you were impatient?" Seto smirked: "I didn't say that I was impatient. You assumed that. I am only really hot for you right now." Seto's reply was greeted with low growl: "Well I'm impatient. All the time I had to wait from P.E." Seto chuckled: "That's your fault; you shouldn't distract me in the middle of my classes." Joey rolled his eyes playfully as he worked on unbuttoning Seto's buttons: "Then tell my brain to stop having wet day dreams about you and I will."

Seto grinned and pushed blonde down on desk, now having all the buttons undone. His hand traveled from blonde's neck across his chest and down to his waist, as he looked into Joey's lustful eyes. He leaned down and kissed his cheek gently, drawing out the slightest of blushes from Joey. "You are gonna share the dream with me right?" Joey locked his hands around Seto's neck and sighed: "Only if you earn it, Mr. CEO." Seto snorted and pinched Joey's waist, making him yelp with surprise: "You can bet your ass I will," and leaned in all the way to lock his lips with Joey's.

The blonde let out soft sigh in the kiss as he finally undid all Seto's buttons on his shirt. Without breaking the searing kiss, he managed to slide off Seto's shirt from his slender torso and arms. As the brunette's lips traveled down Joey's neck, sneaky hands found their way under blonde's waist and rose up his hips so that they could slide off the trousers that were previously undone by those same hands. Once undone and off Joey had to admit that cool wooden desk now felt searing and extremely good across the heated skin on his lower back.

Seto pulled away from blonde's neck and hoisted Joey's body up so that he can get rid of Joey's shirt completely. The white piece of clothing was thrown across the room carelessly as Seto returned to leaving dark red hickeys across blonde's neck. Joey leaned back slightly and had to gather all his will not to moan out-loud because it could draw the unwanted attention of other occupants of the school, even at this hour, not all people in the building have already left.

It was as if Seto felt that Joey was restraining voicing out his feelings so he felt 'responsible' to take care of that little problem. His mouth traveled from Joey's upper neck, down across his collarbone to one of Joey's nipples. He grounded his hips with Joey's making the blonde growl with need as his hands traveled across the bronze-tanned skin of his back. He pulled away to look at Joey's panting face that was flushed and smiled one of those rare smiles he had saved up only for Joey. As he leaned down and pressed his forehead against the blonde's, he murmured huskily, "Let your voice out. You know I like it that way, honey."

Joey growled: "Damn it baby, they will hear us..." but he then kissed Seto passionately, making brunettes lips burn with a whole new wave of uncontained desire. The other pulled and then growled back: "Let them hear then..." and he returned to kissing those spicy lips that had always taunted him, that always left a burning feeling on his lips even after he had pulled away. The blonde pushed Seto's pants down his legs immediately when he managed to unbutton and unzip them completely. Seto's kisses tended to distract him a lot.

The brunette pushed Joey back down on to the desk, still not breaking the kiss, and sneaked his hand in Joey's boxers making the other moan throatily into their hot kiss. He ran his hand up and down Joey's already hard length making other grasp brunette locks to the point of almost pulling them out of the owner's scalp. "Fuck Seto, don't tease me..." he rasped out as he broke the kiss and turned his burning face away from the smirking Kaiba.

Seto pressed his lips against blonde's earlobe and licked its curve thoughtfully, making the other shudder in anticipation. When he only received teasing chuckle, he decided to go ahead and do some of the teasing himself. He ran tips of his fingertips down Seto's back, making glaring red scratch marks on its way. Seto hissed sharply yet softly, but sighed as he returned abusing juncture of Joey's neck and shoulder. The hand that traveled down brunette's back found the elastic band that held up his boxers and made it snap against brunette's skin. The other hissed and glared at blonde warningly before squeezing the blonde's length in return.

Joey groaned at the feeling and knew he had to work quickly before he completely lost it and starts begging. There was no way he would beg. Not now anyway. He sneaked his hand into the brunette's white boxers and ran his finger across slit of Seto's cock. The reaction was immediate- there was bite so sharp on Joey's earlobe that he cried out in pain.

Seto panted out "Bad puppy, playing with me like that..."

The blonde first glared at him but then smirked: "An eye for an eye..." and he latched his mouth on Seto's collarbone. He nipped at it a bit and then licked his way up, over Seto's throat to his chin. The brunette sighed and then brought his free hand that was not down in red boxers, gripped back of Joey's head, and tilted it backwards, exposing slightly tanned and smooth skin of Joey's throat. Joey hissed at pull on his hair while Seto chuckled: "Let's desecrate this desk... for they had taken our precious hours with your detentions..."

With a feral grin as a response, he hissed against his lips: "We could've used that time..." he bit into Seto's lower lip that earned him restrained grunt, "like this..." and he locked his lips fully on the brunette's. Seto returned kiss with fervor and pushed Joey back down on to the desk, retrieving his hand from Joey's boxers only to pull them off completely this time.

There was soft moan from the blonde as his naked skin touched cold surface from the desk, but no matter how cold it felt, to him it felt searing, as if his skin was crying for coolness and then devouring it the second it was found. And it was not enough. It simply was not enough to put out the flame that vividly blazed under his skin. There was only one way to put it out and only man hovering above him could do that.

Joey closed his eyes and tried to absorb the warmth of the body that was above him. There was light brush against his mouth causing him to open his eyes. Seto was grinning: "We don't have time for more than straight course. Help me out here..." he tilted his head to side, still holding fingers on Joey's lips. Joey knew what those fingers wanted and he smiled, opening his mouth and sucking them in, coating them thoughtfully.

If there was any sight, more erotic than Joey sucking on his fingers, at this moment, Seto could not remember it. He somehow managed to squirm out of his own boxers and let them fall on floor and then shooed them away with a careless kick. He watched smooth contours of Joey's face that were covered with faint, pink blush and he leaned down to kiss his shoulder ever so gently. At the touch of his lover's lips, Joey shuddered and then bit Seto's fingers teasingly. The brunette just chuckled and nipped the soft skin of Joey's shoulder: "I always knew that you liked to play...just like real, cute pup..."

Joey growled warningly around the fingers and bit them again causing Seto to hiss. He withdrew his fingers and frowned at tiny red marks that decorated tips. Joey chuckled and then propped his feet on the edges of the table, trying to make himself more comfortable. He took in deep breath and closed eyes trying to relax. He felt one finger enter him slowly, while the other hand from the brunette held his waist down, his expert lips and tongue drawing senseless but comforting patterns across his chest.

Soon another finger joined the first one, this time, he hissed sharply at the feeling. As soon as the hiss escaped his mouth, there was pair of lips covering over his own, trying to distract him and give his mind a ride past the pain because it would be painful without right preparation. They did not have anything to use as lube and Seto knew, as well as Joey did, that it is going to hurt like hell.

There was restrained growl of pain as a third finger joined the first two. Seto had to act slowly as not to hurt the blonde angel below him. Seeing his blonde pup in pain, Seto frown and stopped from time to time during his ministrations. Then, there was sudden moan from the blonde that made Seto grin like a cat that had caught a bird... well in this case, Seto touching that little bundle of nerves deep inside Joey, making him see white stars floating around his head.

Throwing his hand over his eyes, covering them, trying to regain the breath that Seto seemed to enjoying taking from him, Joey realized he was moaning so loudly that third floor of the building could probably hear him. But he could care less- in this current situation there was nothing more important than Seto, his fingers, his hot breath against his ear, and the warm feeling building slowly, in pit of his stomach.

Joey felt a hand moving his own hand from his eyes. He was met with deep blue hues with uncontained lust swirling behind them: "Don't... you dare not look at me..." was husked growl from the brunette at which the blonde just numbly nodded. The brunette nipped at his chin, leaving little red trails along the way. Joey felt fingers withdrawing from him and he sighed deeply. Seto whispered: "You better get ready... this is going to hurt... quite a bit..." Joey nodded and braced himself...he had been waiting, then he suddenly relaxed remembering that that was an effective way in lessening the pain.

Seto entered him in one smooth and swift motion. The sharp cry of from the blonde was muffled by the brunette's lips but that was not enough to completely distract him from searing pain. He was breathing heavily, trying to even and soothe the pain out. The the brunette above him was still but was panting harshly. He needed a lot of will in order to restrain from moving. The only thing that kept him in place was the blonde's face twisted in pain.

After few moments, the blonde opened his eyes and stared up into half-lidded blue ones. He moved his legs from the edges of the desk and locked them on Seto's lower back, giving Seto better access. Seto grunted as Joey shifted, the wet muscles squeezing him tightly, making him see stars. His eyes that were locked on chocolate ones, watching sunrays and lust blazing out of them, waiting for a nod or some sign motioning continuation from him. When he recieved one he leaned down and locked his mouth with the blondes, while finally moving his hips in slow, tender motion.

Joey locked his hands around Seto's neck to keep himself in place while forcing Seto to move faster with his legs. Seto moved leaned away from kiss and put his hands beside Joey's head, looking him straight in the eye: "Is this... what you wanted... pup..." came the question through raspy breaths. The blonde moaned from beneath him, trying to catch his breath: "Yes... baby this... ugh... is what I wanted... ngh..." he panted out while running his fingertips across CEO's back, trying to dig his nails into the skin too deeply. "...ugh... Seto damn it to hell, move it!"

That was what the brunette needed- a throaty request from the blonde to him to move. And move he did- and slowly at first, like he was having sex with Joey for the first time. On his own skin he felt Joey burning with need, and that is what he just needed- the blonde to be too preoccupied with his own desires so that he was able to ignore the pain.

"Seto! Ugh... this is tormenting..." the blonde moaned out breathlessly "move... faster...ugh..." Seto's head fell down and his forehead touched Joey's: "I will... but under one condition..." the blonde squirmed, but Seto held him in place, "pain...it passed... open your eyes..."

When chocolate eyes locked on blues there was nothing that could stop erratic, sharp and precise in dot thrusts of the brunette's hips.

Only a few thrusts of his hips where needed for Joey to be moaning wantonly again. Seto knew he had hit the spot again and he smirked. Joey had hard time keeping his eyes open- whenever Seto would thrust in, he had to close his eyes from the intense pleasure rocking through his body, spreading and heating him up. Only when he would feel the brunette pull out, he would open eyes. It was not enough. It was not enough for either of them.

Joey's erratic moans and Seto's deep grunts filled the classroom. The sound of their incoherent voices made them hotter for each other.

Seto nipped at Joey's earlobe and panted out quietly: "Is this it...? Tell me honey...? Is this... ugh... what you wanted baby?"

Joey let out a needy whimper: "I... answered... ugh... that..." The blonde's nails sank into the brunette's skin, leaving red half-moons to mark what is his.

Seto grinned: "I know you did baby... hnnnn... I want to hear it again..." and he made particularly violent thrust to prove his point.

Joey was past his ability to make a coherent answer- he could only feel the heat, the pleasure, only warmth, only Seto... nothing else. He managed to mutter out lowly: "God... yes... this...ugh..." and then to cling to the brunette's shoulders.

The brunette smiled- he knew his own limits and he knew Joey's limits too. They were also in school so they had to finish this no matter how much both of them liked it.

Seto breathed out: "This is it... this... pup... is our stop..." and he tightly grasped Joey's length near its top. There was no turning back- for the blonde it was too much pleasure to bear and he came with scream of Seto's name while biting him on the shoulder.

Seto knew it was over for him too- the muscles around his own member had clenched him so tightly that he came not a second after Joey did; biting down his own lip from pleasure and pain both, since the blonde had bit him.

Joey's legs slid down from Seto's back and thumped softly against desk. Seto leaned on his elbows, barely standing on his own legs. The sheer intensity of their shared orgasm had drained out strength from them both. Still, they somehow managed not to fall asleep; Seto looked at Joey's face- pure satisfaction, and utter bliss was written across his heavenly features and that look made Seto sigh in his own pleasure. Being able to bring and give the blonde such intense pleasure was an enormous stroke to his ego.

When they both caught their breath and climbed down from the seventh cloud, Joey chuckled which drew Seto's attention: "This is nice way of desecrating things... we should do this more often..." Seto grinned but before he could reply, the door flew open and janitor stood in middle of the door with a broom raised in mid air: "Damn you thieves! There is nothing you-"but he was stopped in the middle of his rant as he took in the scene in front of him.

Clothes were all strewn around and on teacher's desk was a couple of students looking at him- one in mild amusement, one utter annoyance. But it was the actions of the persons on top of the desk that dumbfounded him most. Seto still did not moved from Joey and it seemed that he did not have intention of doing so, at least not anytime soon, and Joey didn't seem to mind it at all.

After few minutes of staring, Seto glared: "What are you staring at!? Don't you see that we are busy?! Would you mind getting out?!"

The janitor was not fool- he knew what could, no, would, happen to his job if he did not leave within the instant. He tripped over his own feet as he tried to exit the classroom, closing the door behind him as quickly as possible.

Joey rolled his eyes and looked at Seto: "Wasn't that a bit too harsh?" Seto huffed while playing with lock of blonde hair: "Not at all. If I didn't scared him lots of bad things could happen." Joey sighed and locked his hands around Seto's neck: "Well, at least we paid them for every lost minute in detention." Seto smirked: "We sure did..." and he leaned in and locked his lips with Joey's, making the other sigh in content.

**Present time:**

"And that's about it guys, there's no way I would or could make somethin' like that up," Joey concluded with a mischievous smirk. The other occupants of the room shook their heads briskly and snapped out of their trance-like state.

Dumbfounded, Bakura glared at Joey, "Really, did you need to go into that much detail?"

Shrugging, the blonde replied, "How else would you believe me?"

"Bakura, you know he does have a point."

Glancing at Ryou, Bakura was about to retort with something like he would have any other time, but then his look turned into one of malicious humor. The all too kind smirk on his lips hid absolutely nothing. "My sweet, why don't we leave a bit earlier tonight? Good-bye." Without waiting for a decent reply, Bakura stood up and nearly ran out the room dragging Ryou along with him. The front door of the Mouto residence slammed shut shortly after, everyone shrugged and all attention was turned back to Joey.

"Wow, Joey. It's wonderful that you and Seto are together now," said the ever optimist Yugi with a bright smile that looked like it could light up the world.

"It's about time he told us though," Yami muttered with a glare. Taking his hand, his lover leaned over to whisper something into his ear. Almost immediately, Yami brightened up…in a Pharaoh-like way, but then frowned. "Do we really have to wait? Why don't we—" He was cut off by another storm of rather loud and frantic whispers. "Oh…I'll take you up on that you know?" Yugi nodded with another bright smile, all the while, Marik, Malik, and Joey stared at the two with raised eyebrows. An ackward silence filled the room.

"Alrighty then…moving on…" Joey broke the silence.

"You know what, love? Why didn't we ever think of that?" Marik asked innocently turning to his strikingly similar lover who was sitting on his lap."

"Hmm? I dunno…but we should try sometime…to think we even did it in an elevator…" That was met by surprised looks. "What?" he asked with a frown on his face that his significant other found rather cute because he angled his head for a kiss.

"It's okay, Malik baby. Some people just don't appreciate our lifestyle," he cooed stroking his back and placing butterfly kisses along his jaw line. For about a full ten minute that continued, their hands were under each others' unbuttoned shirts and Malik was straddling Marik when they were interrupted by a small cough.

"Umm…guys? I really don't think you can do this on the couch…my grandpa is downstairs."

"Well you and Yami over there do it here all the time, doncha'?" Malik retorted.

"Actually, no. Yugi only lets "do it", as you put so…, crudely, in our room."

Pouting, Malik turned to his lover who sighed. Marik kissed his boyfriend's already kiss bruised lips again, "Why don't we go now? Wanna have a go on the roof tonight?"

A glint appeared in Malik's eyes, he smirked. "Sounds fun, let's go." Both rose and started out the door. "See ya guys." The remaining three people in the room were silent once again.

Yami shifted uncomfortably. Seeing this, Joey smirked, "I guess I'll go too, I'll see if Kaiba has any plans tonight, you two don't want me here anyway." Mock sadness filled his voice but he was still smiling. "Good-night Yug…have fun with Yami. It's a surprise anyone can get any reaction out of that guy," the blonde stood up and stretched, chuckling at his little friend's furious blush. He could tell that just about now, Yami was about to jump on his lover and he really didn't want to be the janitor who saw Seto and himself at school so he decided to leave now with a lazy wave. As he thought about the night before him, he couldn't say he was disappointed in how early this get together had ended tonight.

The blonde heard a rather out of breath "Good night, Joey" before he walked out the front door, closing it behind him and smirked.

~OWARI~

A/N: DONE! Hope you liked it! It was my first smut scene EVER! I hope I did it well! Hugs to my beta Angelicxdemon and hugs to all of those who leave me review... and all those who don't leave one but read it (: ... Review!


End file.
